


The Next Step

by Ipwnlocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war ended, Tokka happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Toph bit her lip and giggled as she felt Sokka's haggard breath on her cheek in between gentle kisses to the nape of her neck. She was on her back on her bed in a formal fire nation outfit. She had grown to like the fire nation style and design. Of course, she hadn't had to use fire nation clothes as a disguise in over 4 years. Toph had grown to petite young woman, 16 years of age. As she had matured and her bosom had gotten plump and round she had noticed Sokka's attitude towards her changed, instead of treating her like 'the brat that you can't help but love' he started to stumble on his words when he talked to her. She had also noticed his eyes burning holes in her when he thought she was preoccupied, and not paying attention to him; when he did this, she would also notice his heartbeat quicken and he would sometimes shift uncomfortably, as if Momo had found his way inside Sokka's pants. Toph did not understand his behavior for a long time, chalking it up to "stupid meathead behavior". Until one night she asked Katara if Aang had done the same thing around her. Katara giggled and put her hand to her mouth when Toph asked.

"Well, yes" she said, sighing at the recollection of found old memories. "But I'm not sure about my brother; he has always been weird, especially around girls. Remember what happened to Suki?" She asked the blind bender sitting across from her as they sipped tea in Katara and Aang's house.

"Yeah, I remember what happened to 'fan girl', she dumped Sokka about six months after the war because he was so awkward around her, she thought their love had gone from the relationship, so she went back to Kyoshi Island and left Sokka Heartbroken!" Toph said the last line with a raising anger in her voice.

"Toph?" Katara said, snapping Toph out of her memories. Toph looked down and saw she had slammed her first down on the stone floor and left a large crack.

"Sorry… I got a little carried away" Toph said in a meek tone.

"well, it seems like Sokka likes you, just don't break his heart, ok? Aang and I don't have that much extra room." She said leaning back and running her hand over her swollen belly, indicating Kya still in Katara's womb.

It was about 3 years after the war when Sokka had finally confessed his feelings for Toph. She knew he was telling the truth when the words "I Love you" finally came out of his tongue-tied mouth. Toph was elated at the confirmation of his feelings, she had had same the longing for him as she did for her. They had since been formally dating, holding hands, going to dinner with Katara and Aang as double dates and the like. It had not been until tonight that they had decided to take their relationship to the next level.

They had been to some fancy restraunt in the upper ring where they had both ordered sake shots. After being thoroughly trashed on the sake, Sokka had become especially affectionate, and had started to kiss and hug on Toph before they had even left the building. They walked home lip-locked almost the entire way. As they entered the house, Sokka quickly kicked off his shoes and picked up Toph to carry her to the bedroom. She squeaked in surprise by being so easily picked up by the strong tribesman. If anyone besides Sokka had picked her up without her permission she would have sent them so far underground, not even the great Badger-Moles could dig them out. She loved being so close to the young man, even if it meant being out of contact with her element.

Sokka gently set her down on her back and ran his hands down her pale legs and stopped on the soles of her feet and started to take off the "shoes" she had worn out to dinner. Of course, there were no bottoms to these shoes so Sokka instead rubbed her feet with one hand while removing the husk of the shoes with his other hand. Toph sighed in light pleasure as he stroked her calloused feet. After taking off her shoes, Sokka crawled up her slender body, straddling her and bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Toph loved when the young warrior kissed her, it sent chills down her body, but made her feel warm at the same time. Her stomach jumped at his touch. Sokka started kiss down her neck. Toph bit her lip and giggled as she felt Sokka's haggard breath on her cheek in between gentle kisses to the nape of her neck.

She reached up and felt the warrior's strong chest and slipped a hand under his water tribe robes, tugging on the knot that kept his top closed. Sokka's robe unfurled and he looked down at his bare chest for a moment before looking into Toph's unseeing eyes and grinning. He kept up his assault on the girl until his mouth touched the top of her dress. He again looked up at her and put his two index fingers under the cloth of her top. Toph nodded happily at the man. Sokka slowly slid down Toph's dress until it was bunched up at her waist. He kissed her small but plump breasts through her breast wrap. Making Toph moan very lightly and arch her back only the slightest bit. Sokka continued to move south, kissing down her taught stomach, across her navel then once again stopping at her dress. Again, he looked up at her for permission, and once again she allowed his actions. He eagerly took her dress completely off and beheld the young girl, so beautiful in the moonlight shining through his window, clad only in her breast wrap and small loincloth.

As Sokka tried to regain his position over Toph, she grabbed his right forearm and pulled it out from under him. The small nimble bender flipped herself around so she was now on top of Sokka. She rubbed his chest with an "Oooohhh." then she slid her hands down, down, down until she snug the fingers under his waistband and tugged slightly. Giving Sokka her 'Blind Bandit' grin, then mocked Sokka's face when he had asked permission to de-cloth her.

"Maybe just this once…" He told the girl, grinning at her. Toph rolled her eyes at the young man and began to work on his waistband. Toph was straddling Sokka now, sitting on his growing member. Toph pulled free and the tribesman's waistband and gave a little giggle as she held it above her head, like her old earth rumble belt. As she celebrated she bounced up and down on Sokka's groin, causing him to let an auditable moan to escape to pass through his lips. The man's pleasure got Toph attention. She went back to his pants, unfastening the straps and buttons before dismounting the bed to pull off the man's pants. Sokka sat up on the foot of the bed, in front of the standing girl and admired her beauty.

Toph suddenly dropped to her knees in front of the young warrior, causing the tribesman to almost jump up before he saw what she was doing. She leaned in close the boy, her nose even with his naval. And peered down at his loincloth, which looked as if it was about to tear off. She took her index finger and placed it on the loincloth, the started to rub up and down the man's length through the fabric. She grinned in satisfaction as the warrior let out a surprised gasp under her touch.

"Toph!" The warrior exclaimed breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"I learned a lot from watching 'fan girl', she seemed to know what you liked…" The Last words seemed fraught with jealousy. She was now rubbing the man with two fingers.

"You watched us?!" The man exclaimed before throwing his head back as another wave of pleasure passed through him. Sokka moaned through his teeth. Toph felt his 'thing' squirm and pound as he moaned from the sensation.

She laughed part from his inability to control himself, and partly from the thrill of being naughty and finally being caught. She had watched them multiple times before, through the walls of the house back at Ember Island. Back then they were going at it almost every night. She had watched and learned some of those slut's moves, the ones Sokka seemed to really enjoy.

She half-whispered to him "well, everyone in the house could hear you two… so I decided to 'watch' too…" Still smiling as she pressed down harder onto his fully-erect penis. He was about to respond when he felt the pressure and could do nothing but curl his toes and try to control his breathing.

Toph decided to stop being such a tease and hooked her fingers around the loincloth and quickly slipped it off the young man's hips, which were practically lifted off the bed with how hard he was thrusting already. As the loincloth lay on the floor Toph put her hands on the man's thighs, slowly sliding her hands towards him. She felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation of the touch. She could also feel his face flush out of embarrassment by being naked in front of Toph for the first time.

Toph grabbed the base; and felt Sokka jump at the gentle touch; Sokka's embarrassment instantly forgotten. She couldn't even touch her fingertips together around the man's impressive girth. She took her left hand and using just her palm she slid her hand up his length feeling every inch, every vein of the warrior's manhood. Sokka moaned as the young bender rubbed him slowly up and down.

"Damn meathead!" Toph exclaimed as she finally got to the tip of his cock. "How did 'fan girl' ever take this thing?" she asked playfully, starting to give the man a handjob.

Sokka blushed deep both from the magnificent act the girl was preforming, and from the question. "She uhh…. Usually complained a lot and said it hurt…" He moaned once again from the girl's actions.

"Wanna know what else I learned from that whore?" Slowly lowering her head toward Sokka's throbbing member.

Sokka saw what the young girl intended to do, and wasn't sure if she could fit it, but he sure wanted her to try! "Oh god, Toph, please…." He pleaded looking down at the girl with deep longing in his eyes.

Toph opened her mouth slightly and kissed the tip of the man's dick. She smiled as she felt the man shudder under the touch of her soft lips. Toph then dropped down to the base, where she still had a good grip and stuck out just the tip of her tongue and ran it up Sokka's length. The boy moaned in pure ecstasy at the sensation spreading throughout his body. She licked him up and down a couple time, savoring the tribesman's flavor. As she got the top his cock for the fourth time, she felt his strong hand rest on top of her head.

She glanced up at him and sent out a wave of bending and could tell the boy was not panting with a huge smile on his face. She allowed him to guide her to his throbbing manhood. She pressed her mouth against the tip, then slowly opened her mouth to allow Sokka to enter her mouth. He was big, bigger than big. This big, hot, hard, long, thing that invaded her mouth was easily the largest thing that she had ever put in her mouth. She got down past the head, and only about an inch more into her mouth before her mouth was stuffd. She started to stroke his length with her right hand, which had been holding him steady ever since she had grabbed him. She started to bob her head up and down on him in unison with her hand sliding up and down. Sokka let go of her head, and instead had leaned back and was just letting out the occasional moans of pleasure.

After only a couple minutes of her first sex act with the man, Sokka's member started to get even bigger and harder than it had been before, almost gagging the young girl. She felt his dick start to pound as Sokka gritted his teeth, arched his back, and rolled his hips forward.

"Oh god, Toph! I'm gonna….." He choked out these words before he released his seed in Toph's mouth. She immediately lurched back and let him spray his juice on himself while he finished his orgasm.

Only the first strand had landed on Toph's tongue, her instinct was to spit out his goo, but as she went to spit she noticed something odd. She didn't want to spit it out; she actually kind of liked the taste. It was hot and salty, but wasn't bad like the sea prunes Sokka was always talking about. She swallowed it and licked her lips. Coming back to reality, she noticed Sokka laying on his back, his cock lying on his stomach with several strands of cum on himself and on the bed sheets. His chest heaved and he had a look of complete bliss on his face, with his big tongue hanging out. Toph walked around and the side of the bed and plopped down beside Sokka, and put her hand on his chest.

"So," she said happily, smiling at the boy who was just coming down off his sex-induced high. "are you ready for round two, meathead? You haven't touched me yet…"

Sokka closed his mouth and leaned up on his arms. He looked at the young girl and gave her a toothy smile. "anytime you are babe."


End file.
